Evanescent
by gohangirl7711
Summary: TP Pan hates Trunks and Trunks likes Pan. When Trunks disappears Pan really starts to feel bad for what she said. Now Pan is on a 'quest' to go find her man.
1. Chapter One

Evanescent

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. This goes for every single chapter so I do not have to put it again.

Note: The name for this story was inspired by my thesaurus (strokes thesaurus). In case no one knows, to evanesce is to vanish therefore "Evanescent" means "Vanishing" so I just thought I would tell you that I was not copying the band "Evanescence" however it is partially inspired by them because I wrote this while listening to them. This goes for every chapter so I do not have to put it again.

Warning: Rated for language, so don't say I didn't warn you, 'cause I did.

A/N: I wrote this for Purple Badger and Disturbed-Chibi because I know they aren't too fond of Gh-Vi's so I wrote a T/P just for me other best buddies! Well I hope you enjoy it!

"Aha! Aha! Aha!... No..." Pan said in a sarcastic tone.

She walked away from a hurt Trunks in disgust.

_'What is his problem? Everyone knows he likes me, even I know. Can't he just leave me alone? Everyone knows I hate him and so does he so why doesn't he just quit?'_ Pan thought.

"Pan... That was a bit harsh..." Bulla whispered as she caught up to her friend.

Pan turned around and looked at Bulla. She smiled in a fake manor.

"You're his sister. You can't help but feel sorry for him, it's in your blood,"

"Little bitch..." Bulla whispered.

On that note Pan silently walked away.

"Pan! Just give him a chance," Bulla complained after her.

"No. I will not. I... I wish he would just... disappear!" Pan screamed.

Bulla seemed taken aback at Pan's sudden out burst of emotion. She knew Pan hated Trunks but... That much? Did she really want him to... Disappear? Bulla cast the thoughts aside hoping that all will be well soon.

Meanwhile... Trunks was sulking in the living room with Goten.

"She said no... again," Trunks said.

"How many times is that?"

"Dunno... Lost count,"

Goten smiled. "You know what? You need to find someone else... I can hook you up with some _fine_ ladies,"

"You don't understand! I love _Pan_," Trunks shouted. By now he was on the edge of his seat ready to shake Goten.

_'All you need is another girl my friend,'_ Goten thought.

"Okay then... If that's the way you feel... But if you ever..."

"No," Trunks said coldly interrupting Goten's proposal.

"Okay," Goten said putting his arms up in a gesture of surrender. "I get it, but..."

"No... You don't get it... I DO NOT WANT YOUR STINKING WHORES AS GIRLFRIENDS," Trunks said slowly but loudly hoping Goten would get the picture this time.

Goten seemed hurt at what Trunks said. _'Stinking whores? Okay... Well maybe they stink but they aren't whores!'_

"Okay then... I'll just leave,"

Trunks sighed upon Goten's departure and slumped back in his chair. Pan hated him and there was nothing, no one could do to change it. He sighed again and rubbed his eyes in frustration. Her words echoed in his mind.

_"Aha! Aha! Aha!... No..." _

_".... You can't help but feel sorry for him, it's in your blood,"_

_"No. I will not. I... I wish he would just... disappear!"_

Did she really want him to... _disappear_? It was a bit... Harsh. Trunks wouldn't have minded if she said something different like...

_"No I don't like you..."_

And or...

_"No... I don't want to," _

Trunks nodded, somewhat satisfied with his lack in the "let-down" department. That would have been nicer. He went up to his room and lay down on his bed. He suddenly felt... Weak. He looked at his hand and saw it was fading away slowly.

"What... The... heck is going on?"

He sat up and stared at his hand. The disappearance slowly spreading up his arm like a disease.

_".... I... I wish he would just... disappear!"_

"Ugh... No!... I'm..." Trunks paused as he faced the horrid situation. "Disappearing..." he whispered.

Bulla walked in and instantly dropped her book that she was holding. She gasped and stepped backwards out of the room with her hand covering her mouth.

"Tuh... Tuh... Trunks?!?" Bulla asked in horror. "What's happening?"

"Ugh... Ugh... You know... When... Pan..." Trunks stopped, saying her name hurt. "... Said... She wanted me to... Disappear?"

Bulla nodded slowly in a sudden understanding of the current situation. "Yes... I think I get it now... Her emotions have somewhat... clashed... And turned into this... This disaster,"

Trunks looked at her. He didn't care what was going on, he wanted to stop it.

"S... Stay where you are,"

Bulla ran off while Trunks wallowed in his disappearance.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked as it nibbled at his body. He felt as if he should be in pain. He scrunched up his eyes. "HURRY UP BULLA!"

The "disease" tore down his body at the sudden cry for help. Nothing could help him... A picture of Pan flashed in his mind as his vanishing ate away at the last part of his body.

"Pan..." he whispered before disappearing into the darkness.

A/N: Did you like it? I'm not so sure about it... I thought it was a load of absolute babble. I wrote this when I was feeling down (as you can imagine from the language)... If "down" is the word... It was short because I wasn't intending in putting it up on so ya... Should I continue? If I do, my other stories shall not be updated as much because I will have so much to update . However the most updated one will probably be "Without You" being my favourite out of the lot :D.

_ -Love Always GohanGirl7711-_


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Everyone seemed to like it so I'm continuing. Er... So here it is the continuance of _Evanescent_. :P

**WARNING:** Swearing.

**c****osmictwilight:** ::Points at you:: HA! FRIENDLY GESTURE! HA! Expect further teasing :P.

**l****adybugg:** Wow. Your stories are cool. I say that to everyone Oo. So... yes. Thanks a lot for reviewing :D.

** Evanescent**

** Chapter Two**

"Tch... Yeah Bulla, and guess what! Pigs are flying outside my window right now!" Pan said with deep hint of both sarcasm and annoyance.

"PAN! Trunks has disappeared... Do you want me to spell it out for you? 'D' 'I' 'S' 'A'..."

"Whatever Bulla! I know you, this is another foolish attempt to make me go out with your brother!"

" 'P' 'P' 'E' 'A'..."

"Shut up Bulla!" Pan screamed into her cordless phone.

"No! I won't! You will listen to me... 'R' 'E' 'D'... I'm done,"

"Good,"

"Stop being a bitch Pan! Have I ever said anything like this to make you go out with him before?"

Bulla was right. Of course Pan wasn't going to admit it though.

"Yes," she scoffed.

Bulla sighed. "I give up Pan, someday by someone you will get shot," she said out of intense habit. Bulla hung up. Pan glared open-mouthed at the engaged phone in her hand.

"That was a little... harsh..." she whispered.

_"Hee hee, yeah harsh, let's shoot **her**. How does an AK 47 Assault Rifle sound? We'll riddle her body with bullets,"_

"Who the heck are you?"

_"I'm your mother fucking conscience bitch, who do you think I am?"_

_"Harsh?!? Harsh?!? You were being harsh! Remember what you said to Trunks?"_

"Shut up, he deserved it," Pan growled.

_"No, you shut up! You were being a right bitch!"_

"You can't be scholarly and swear, it doesn't sound right," Pan notified her new "friend".

_"Just watch me!"_ he hissed.

_"Hey, you can't forget me, I'm good old St Lucifer, here to help those in need. So... about that AK 47..."_

_"I think you should go over to Capsule Corporation and see what's going on,"_

_"Either way she'll be going you idiot... most likely with an assault rifle,"_

"If you leave me alone I'll go,"

_"Okay, deal,"_

The ringing in Pan's ears stopped and the room she was in comfortably silenced. Pan moaned at her mentally challenged self. Stupid voices. She suddenly felt guilty about what she had said to both Bulla and Trunks. She bit her lip and left the room. Silently Pan left her house and made her way to Capsule Corporation, without an AK 47. Upon her arrival she couldn't help but notice that the lights were all on. It was at least eight o'clock in the evening but she knew that the Briefs family never had all the lights on at once. Pan quickly raced in with an intense fear that Bulla was right. Trunks wasn't all that bad when Pan thought about it. In fact, Pan didn't even know how she felt. The departure of her grandfather had hurt her deeply and turned her into a cold person. That was Pan's excuse any way. She strolled through the front doors and up the several flights of stairs to the Briefs' residence forgetting there was an elevator. She entered the main room only to find it was empty. She raced through several rooms till she came to the dining room where the Briefs were discussing something. Bulma was in tears, Bulla was frustrated and Vegeta sat looking clueless.

"Um... hey," Pan said, notifying them of her arrival.

Bulla looked up. "Oh. So princess Pan has decided to come has she? It's about time you woke up,"

"I didn't believe it at first but then... never mind," Pan said.

"Well, Trunks has disappeared and we think that it's you who made him. Pan, we all know you both like each other, why won't you admit it?"

Pan felt like strangling her supposed best friend but instead calmly denied. "No comment,"

"Of course! No comment because i'm right and you know it! You are so mean Pan! I know you're having problems with family but Goku isn't everything, Trunks just wanted to make you feel a part of our family, he wanted you to feel loved again,"

Pan seemed strongly taken aback from what Bulla said, of course Bulla was right, Pan was mean and Trunks only wanted to make her feel loved.

"Sympathy? Is that what Trunks was trying to do? Give me sympathy by making me feel loved?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"No," Bulla said in a less aggressive tone "It doesn't matter if Goku left or not, he's not giving you sympathy,"

Bulma looked at Vegeta as if to say "Get out, girl talk,". With a groan, Vegeta left his spot against the wall and went to do something constructive.

"Bulla... has Trunks really... gone?" Pan asked.

Bulla reluctantly nodded. "As much as I wish it was another scam it's not, he's gone and I don't know how to get him back,"

**A/N:** Yet again a short chapter but i'm stuck. Any who, catch yas later!

_ -Love Always GohanGirl7711-_


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** I have been working a lot on Ethereal Messengers lately so I have month's of updates covered so now i'm onto this one and then I'll hopefully write a few more chapters of Without You and a few of my new story, a lot of work so let's get down to business shall we? This story, along with my others will be now updated every week, if I get on the internet every week that is.

**L****adybugg: **Thanks! It's my very own... saying I guess, I say it to my siblings. It never works though :D Oh well, someone liked it!

**C****osmictwilight:** I say Bulla because of the version I have seen, people have asked me "Who's Bulla? It sounds like a brand of cheese," actually, it's a brand of ice cream (curtesy of best friend Emma, thanks Em!) I believe you have seen the Japanese version where her name is Bra and is mentioned more. In the dubbed version (god damn that version) she has a minor role, a very minor role so you really don't get to figure her personality, so I make up my own :D. I don't like the way Pan is portrayed either so once again I make up my own personality. In my fics Pan has a different personality. Except for Ethereal Messengers because Pan isn't in that one, obviously. I don't think of Pan as a whiny little cow, it just doesn't seem right, not right at all.

**Aragorn566: **Eh? Aragorn, do you even like T/P's? I thought you would be one of those anti-T/P people who were against the whole idea of it. Meh, I used to hate T/P's too until I was converted by this excellently written fan fiction. Eh... I could be wrong, you may like T/P's... Aww, would ya look at that! You do call me GG!

** Evanescent**

** Chapter Three**

Bulma suddenly burst into tears at Bulla's words.

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta cried at his very loud wife who only cried even more.

"Dad! Be a little more caring or she won't be quiet," Bulla ordered.

Bulma cried even more at what Bulla had said. "Just like your father, always being inconsiderate about my feelings," she sobbed.

"Did it ever occur to you that you may cry too much?" Pan asked.

_'Aww... look, now you're paying out on his mother,'_

_'Shut up asshole, she clearly is angry because she forgot her AK 47, leave her alone,'_

_'Why don't you shut up shit stick?'_

_'You want a piece of me? Huh huh?'_

_'Bring it on!'_

Pan sighed and let her two consciences quarrel while she tried to sort out the situation.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Pan asked after Bulma had calmed herself down to a light sniffle here and there.

"I-"

Bulma blew her nose on her handkerchief.

"Don't-"

Bulma sneezed loudly.

"Know,"

Bulma coughed into her sleeve.

Bulla screamed in frustration. She knew her mother was doing it on purpose to get back at her for implying that she was a cry-baby. Bulma sniffled and slumped in her chair.

"Thank you, now as I was saying. I have no idea,"

_'Ooh! I do! I figured it out with my friend! I know what to do now Pan!'_

_'Why are your clothes all messed up?'_

_'What? My clothes aren't messed up,'_

_'Oh, yes they are. Who's this friend of yours? Does this person just happen to be a girl?'_

_'Yes, why do you ask,'_

_'Oh, no reason, I just saw you coming out of the closet with her, interesting place to devise plans, personally I would make an evil lair but that's just me,'_

_'Closet? What closet? We have no closet,'_

_'Yeah, sure,'_

_'Any way, as I was saying Pan, I have an idea, go to the place where your boyfriend disappeared,'_

"He's not my boyfriend,"

Pan was given several strange looks from Vegeta, Bulla and Bulma.

"It's okay Pan, we know you don't have a boyfriend, it's okay," Bulla said.

"No! You don't get it, just never mind. Go on dude,"

_'Let's get this straight, i'm not 'dude'. Now, go to where Trunks disappeared,'_

"Dude? Did you just call me a dude?"

"No, I was talking to my consciences, one is Lucifer and the other is... well... I don't know his name so I call him dude,"

_'My name's William the twenty third,'_

_'Cool, can I call you Bill, Billy, Will... or better yet, Willie!'_

_'How immature you are,'_

_'It's the new craze,'_

"Where was Trunks when he disappeared?" Pan asked.

"In his bed, why?"

"Dude has an idea,"

"Give it up,"

Pan ignored Bulla and left to go find Trunks' room.

"What's the idea?" she asked her buddy.

_'I'll tell you when we get there, just hurry up,'_

"Sheesh, pushy aren't we?"

Pan turned the brass knob of Trunks' door ready to enter his room.

"Now what?"

_'Go to his bed and stand over it, you should be able to see where he was sitting, place your hands on it and whatever happens do not move,'_

"Okay,"

Pan took her time walking over to the bed and placed her hands on the crumpled sheets where she could only presume Trunks last sat.

"And?"

_'Just wait,'_

Pan did as she was told and impatiently waited. After several uneventful minutes the bed started to become warm and eventually hot.

"Ow... ow... ow... It burns! OW!"

_'You're doing great Pan, hang in there just a little longer,'_

_'Yeah, if you're good I'll give you an ice cream,'_

Pan bit her lip and let out a cry of pain as her hands grew hotter and hotter. The high temperature slowly faded away. She let out a sigh of relief as her hands began to cool down again. She went to lean against the bed with her hands but was greeted with a big hole.

"What an inconvenient place to put a hole," Pan complained.

_'It sure is, now jump in,'_

"Jump in? You want _me_ to jump in?"

_'Or climb in. Whatever you teenagers do to get in holes,'_

"I'll walk in,"

_'Yes, walk in if you wish, just get in the bloody whole,'_

"You are so pushy!"

_'You already mentioned that. I'll copy and paste it, "Sheesh, pushy aren't we?" See, look you already told me I was pushy,'_

"Okay wow, could you be quiet, i'm trying to climb in the hole without my skirt riding up,"

_'We're not looking,'_

_'Speak for yourself,'_

Pan stood up on Trunks' bed. She sighed then put one foot after the other and pushed herself into the deep, purple depths of the hole. She wouldn't be coming out without Trunks, no way in hell.

**A/N:** Dude? I severely lack in imagination... It's very short... and corny, sorry, I wanted the chapter to end where it did but couldn't extend it any further. I'm not so sure if I should continue this or not. I have the ideas in my head but when I write them down they turn out crap, like this chapter. I might delete it, leave it for a while or just finish it short where everyone dies except for Maron and she is left all by her lonesome to wallow in self pity because she has no friends and she is a tart and no one likes her because she always steals Trunks from Pan. Did I mention she would have no friends? Because she wouldn't and... ::babbles incessantly about bad things happening to Maron:: Ow! I just hit my head on the monitor... that was stupid ::rubs head::

_ -Love Always GohanGirl7711- Your... not-so-average Maron hater._


End file.
